Chased Every Dream
by thelightningstrike
Summary: Emma had hoped he'd be able to prove her wrong, but he hadn't. And now her heart was breaking, breaking, breaking. James Potter II/Emma Longbottom my OC .


**A/N: **I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in about a hundred years, but my muse has completely disappeared and I just don't know who or what to write about anymore. I was looking over some of my plans for the next generation characters and I found a little scrawled note saying "James Sirius Potter/Emma Augusta Longbottom- Quidditch Match." I was desperate to write something- and this was born.

* * *

**CHASED EVERY DREAM**

It was a terrible day for a first match, but James didn't mind. He was too excited to get worried about a little rain, and besides, it had never ruined a game for him before.

So it was with a light heart that he walked confidently into the stadium, broom in hand and grin fixed in place. He sought the large crowd for his family, which would make up a decent percentage of it, and spotted his dad first, waving excitedly, smiling wider than he had ever seen. His mother was next, with tears in her eyes even though she'd promised she wouldn't, and then his brother, Al, who was waving a banner with Lily, which read "Potter for Captain!" Ron and Hermione were there too, and Rose and Hugo. He laughed and smiled wider, if it were possible, as he noticed his Grandma and Grandad Weasley huddled together in the row behind, with Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, and even Charlie had put in an appearance! Teddy and Victoire were there with their baby Dora, and then behind them were the rest of his cousins and, next to them, the Longbottoms. James squinted, looking past Neville and Hannah to Greg, then Alice, and the person he was looking for, Emma. She was beaming, and she looked beautiful. James felt his heart lift further, and even further still as he saw his best friend and cousin Freddie run into the crowd, late, as he had just been to see him in the changing rooms.

Finally, James tore his eyes away from his family to look around himself at the Quidditch stadium. How long had he dreamt of playing here? And for the Tornadoes as well? All his dreams had come true. Well, nearly all of them, he thought as his eyes flicked back to Emma.

When all the players had been introduced on their practise fly round the stadium, (and he, James Potter, had been announced as their promising new arrival!) he lowered back to the ground for the game to start. As the referee blew the whistle and tossed the Quaffle into the air, he soared into the air, and within eight seconds, he had scored. A pompous part of him new he'd just set a record for quickest new player to score, and he grinned as the Quaffle came back into the game. Despite the rain, which he hadn't even noticed so far, he could tell this was going to be a great match.

Joseph Portland had the Quaffle now, and James was close behind his team mate, ready to take the Quaffle if Portland needed him to. Griselda Cook of the opposing team suddenly cut across Portland to snatch the Quaffle and James quickly intercepted it from her, passing it to Peter West in the next instant, who after another few seconds, scored another ten points for the Tornadoes.

"PORTLAND, WEST, POTTER! PORTLAND, WEST, POTTER!" The Tornadoes side of the crowd were cheering as in the next two minutes they managed to score four goals between them. James scanned the crowd for his family and was pleased to see they were all cheering too, but was distracted when a Bludger came hurtling past him. "I've got it!" yelled Lee Harper, one of the beaters, as he soared after the Bludger and James got back into the game by intercepting the Quaffle from Cook and throwing it to Portland. Being a chaser, he had to remember that distractions could often be fatal.

When the score was 180-60 to the Tornadoes, the coach called them over and they huddled under a large canopy at the side of the stadium, all dripping wet and grinning.

"You're playing well, kids," said the coach, Oliver Wood and he winked. "Especially you, Potter," he said, and punched James lightly on the shoulder. "If you can get that Snitch soon, Lawther," he said, nodding to Helen Lawther, the seeker, "we've got this in the bag. The rate we're playing today, we'll win the League, for sure."

"Thanks, Coach," the players nodded and in turn mounted the brooms and kicked off, ready again for the game to start. Again, James caught the Quaffle immediately and scored within seconds. He heard an extra-loud cheer from his right, and glanced over to his family, who were jumping up and down with excitement, and then, hearing a whooshing noise behind him, dived quickly, narrowly escaping another Bludger sent his way by the opposing team.

A member of the opposing team then dropped the Quaffle as the Bludger was sent by Harper's co-beater Henry Nickson in their direction, and James caught it, scoring almost immediately after, making the score 200-60.

After another twenty minutes of pretty much the same, and some excellent teamwork between James and the two other chasers, the Snitch was finally caught in a scuffle between Lawther and Jenson, the other seeker. James' head whipped round at the sound of the final whistle, desperate to see who had caught it, and almost fainted when he saw Lawther's hand enclosed around the struggling Snitch, a victorious grin on her face.

He'd done it. He'd made the Tornadoes, he'd played his first game, and they'd _won_. They'd won!

He would have now collapsed if it wasn't for his team flying in to hug Lawther, and he headed over too. He hugged the keeper, Jenny Bale, and then was enveloped by both Lee _and_ Henry at the same time. The team slowly lowered to the floor, where James recieved hugs from everyone and gave as many back. The crowd were cheering joyously, the other team had disappeared after handshakes, and now it was time for James to see his family.

Freddie reached him first, leaping over the barrier and running onto the pitch to throw his arms around James so hard they both fell to the floor. Wiping a tear from his eye, Freddie struggled up, pulling James with him. "I knew you could do it mate, I knew it." He said, and James just grinned, shaking Freddie's hand.

His Dad was next, forgetting he was the highest ranking auror in the country as he too vaulted the barrier to hug his son. "I'm so proud," he said gruffly as he clapped James on the back. Oliver claimed his Dad's attention as his Mum, Albus and Lily reached him, all beaming.

When finally everyone had spoken to him, hugged him and clapped him on the back, they cleared off to let him get changed- Freddie giving him a final handshake as he disappeared from the changing rooms. All his other team mates had gone, so he was alone as he began to get changed, completely happy until he realised something. He hadn't seen, or spoken to Emma. He dropped his hoody that he was unfolding, ready to put on, and headed back out to the stadium in his t-shirt and jeans, wondering if she'd fallen asleep in the crowd or something. He even forgot to put on his shoes.

It was still raining steadily, and there was no sign of Emma in the stands. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, and then noticed a figure standing in the middle of the pitch. A tall, slender figure, with long brown hair and an ever-present satchel. He ran forward and called her name, the thunder rolling overhead. "Emma?"

She turned slowly, and he realised she was crying.

"Emma- what's wrong?" he asked, reaching out towards her.

Her arms remained folded as she watched him. "Well done, James," she said, forcing a smile. "You were amazing."

"Emma," he said again. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing," she insisted, sniffing.

"I'll bet my broomstick it isn't nothing. You've rolled your sleeves over your hands, and you're sniffing, and I know that's not rain on your face. Well it is, but there's something else. You're crying." He almost smacked his forehead, he was being so stupid. Mind you, he was used to it. He always got tongue-tied around her.

"I'm just happy for you. You've finally got what you wanted."

"Not everything," he whispered.

"What?" she asked, meeting his eyes curiously.

"I said, not everything," he repeated, and stepped closer. "I don't have everything I want."

She frowned. "All you ever wanted was to be a Quidditch star and fall in love. You've done both."

Something about how upset she seemed told him she hadn't worked out that it was in fact her he was in love with. "Fallen in love?"

She nodded. "With Helen. She's beautiful, you're a- a perfect couple," she said, breaking eye contact to fiddle with her sleeves.

It took him a moment to register who he was talking about. "Helen? You think I'm in love with Helen Lawther?"

"Of course you are. You both looked so happy when you hugged, and you talk about her enough."

Whether or not he detected the bitterness of her tone, he didn't show it. "I don't love Helen, Emma. I was happy when I hugged her because we'd won the game. My first match and everything. I'd be happy to hug anyone, even Filch." He almost shuddered to think of hugging Filch, the wizened old cretin who looked after Hogwarts.

Emma half-smiled at James' obvious attempt at a joke, however terrible it was, and then frowned. "You do talk about her a lot though."

"I talk about all my team members. Wood more than anyone, and he's the coach. He's been my hero for a long time." James stared at her, watching her pick at her sleeves. "I don't love Helen. I promise you."

"None of your proof is substantial. You do," Emma muttered, even though she knew she was being pedantic and very immature, but it was for lack of anything else to say.

"Well, fine. How about I disprove it?"

"You couldn't possibly, because you're in love. You can't fall out of that so easily. I should know." She sighed.

"I'll bet you I can."

"Whatever," Emma said, rolling her eyes. She couldn't understand why she was being so silly, but carrying on this argument was all she could bear to do, apart from walk away, and that would be harder.

"Fine. I can't deny that I _am_ in love."

"See! I told you! You love her!" Emma had hoped he'd be able to prove her wrong, but he hadn't. And now her heart was breaking, breaking, breaking.

"No, Emma, you don't see! I don't love her, I love-" he took a deep breath. "I love _you_. I love you." He waited now, not breathing, for fear of breaking the silence. Even his heart's rapid beating was too loud.

Emma just looked at him, and for a moment, if felt that her heart had been glued back together- that is until she opened her mouth, her stupid mouth, again. "No you don't. You're lying," she said cautiously, still watching him.

Undeterred, he took a breath. "Yes, Emma, I do. And this is something I _can_ prove." And slowly, he leaned in to kiss her, cupping her face gently in her hands. He pulled away from her only to tell her again that he loved her, and then leaned in again. This time, she kissed him back, her arms encircling his neck. James smiled as he pulled away again. "Is that proof enough?"

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. "How cliché are you?" Even though she was being sarcastic, she loved the feeling of his arms around her waist and hers around his neck.

"Emma, come on," he grinned. "You know how much I love happy endings."

She nodded. "Next you'll be telling me you've chased all your dreams."

"Are you making fun of me?" She was, and he loved it.

"Just a little bit." They laughed and she looked straight up at him, into his eyes, and he felt the warmth spread through him.

"Well I don't care, anyway. Because I _have_ chased all my dreams, and I must have ended up the happiest guy in the world."

Emma smirked. "You're making me feel sick now."

"Just shut up and kiss me," James said, and leaned in again, despite being in the pouring rain with no shoes and no jumper. Everything had fallen into place, because of the person in front of him.

She pulled away. "I hate to ruin the moment, but- can we go inside? Get dry, and everything? It's just... I'm soaked."

"Well, sure, but only if I can continue to be soppily romantic and hold your hand as we go inside."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, and please don't forget to check out mine and xx siriusly lily xx's forum, The Harry Potter Fanfiction Oscars. The link's in my profile.


End file.
